


The Lesson

by WhatchaGonnaDoWithThatDessert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Name-Calling, Oohlala, Profanity, Smut, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatchaGonnaDoWithThatDessert/pseuds/WhatchaGonnaDoWithThatDessert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's matesprit acts out. He teaches her a lesson.</p>
<p>KarkatxOFC</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesson

“I cannot fucking _believe_ you just said that.” Karkat muttered through clenched teeth. His red eyes glared daggers at the lone human standing at the center of the room. In this case, the human happened to be the cherry blood’s matesprit, Taryn. She stood confidently and opposed to him, arms crossed, hip jutted out to the side as she put most of her weight on one foot. She returned the glare with equal intensity, unwavering, which only infuriated him more.

  
She had openly criticized, maybe even mocked a little, Karkat’s plan for the Trollian program upgrade in a room full of his colleagues. The colleagues being his eleven other troll friends. Taryn smirked at Karkat’s flushed face and remembered how she was always told to never criticize her significant other in public. “It’d hurt his ego!” Her dad once said. Taryn didn’t give a fresh fuck. She refused to support buffoonery like adding a self-destruct button to the application in order to protect account privacy. Her Karkat was a smart troll, but it seemed as if sometimes he wriggled out of the Mothergrub just last night. She wasn’t going to back down; he could dish out anything he had to throw. She was a big girl and she could handle punishment.

  
“And I meant every fucking word, Karkat. It’s fucking stupid. This is actually the worst idea you have ever thought up.” She said in cool defiance.

  
Karkat gave one of his rueful laughs. “T. My angel. My honey. Fucking. Badger,” he started, “I seem to recall your role as a human and matesprit is to shut your fucking _nom orifice_ when your Troll God of a matesprit is conducting business! Why in the absolute fuck is that so hard for your species to do?”

  
Taryn’s shoulders fell a bit in disappointment. He was being too kind to her. That statement was actually his kinder way of shutting her up and letting the subject rest. To be completely honest, she…was not hoping for that reaction. She wanted him to get angrier. She wanted him to put her in her place and make this boring ass troll meeting more…exciting. Okay, so she was selfishly risking her matesprit’s ego to make this happen, but that would be all the more reason for her to deserve what was coming to her. They’ve been at this meeting all day and barely worked through half the agenda set for today. Taryn, the only human present due to the passionate request of Karkat for her to attend, was bored and she hated the times when his work took away her alone time with her favorite Alternian. She hated sitting there watching him talk without acknowledging her. So she decided to play the devil’s advocate. The goal from the start was purely to be alone with him, if even for a few minutes to touch. But why stop there? She found his angry, vulgar, sardonic personality quirk so fucking sexy. The way he put Eridan in his place as if the roles on the hemospectrum were reversed had her squirming in her seat. She wanted to be alone with _that_ Karkat. Her eyes never left the mutant standing before her.

  
“Karkat, my honey lamb. Billy. Fucking. Goat,” she said sweetly, using the same inflections that he had, “if someone is using Trollian in a manner that would cause them to want to blow up their fucking computer then maybe they shouldn’t be using the program. I think blowing shit up because they can’t face the music is senseless.”

  
“Okay, first: fuck off. Who fucking asked you what you thought about a program that you don’t even use? Second: your species used to and still do nuke the everlasting shit out of each other so often they have parties around the charred mangled remains of the corpses when they’re done."

  
Okay, she will begrudgingly accept being verbally owned on that statement.

  
"I don’t want to hear another word from you the rest of this meeting. Now sit your soft ass in that chair and shut you hole!”

  
Taryn swept a glance around the gathering of trolls in the room. Everyone had fallen so still, she had almost forgotten that they were in the room. She was certain none of the other trolls knew what to make of this exchange. Despite Karkat’s need to be angry and oppositional, he and Taryn never had what seemed like an actual argument in front of them since they began dating. Shitty quips back and forth, sure, but nothing like this. Some looked on in quiet interest, whereas those who were closer to Taryn and knew what she was about looked on with smirks inching across their faces at the realization of what she was doing. Taryn felt a smirk spreading across her own face as she shifted her weight to her other hip, “Do you want to use this feature so you can talk to other women behind my back Karkat?”

  
“What the fuck?” Karkat stood frozen, mouth open in surprised anger by Taryn’s question. What the fuck was her deal? Karkat wondered. She was being obtrusive and defiant for no goddamn reason. It was like she was trying to make him angry. It was…however…kind of hot. Watching her stand there and unapologetically challenge him. The jutting of her hip made her curves that more pronounced and despite the strength in her stance, her body looked sooo soft. It made him want to get her alone and- Wait. Of fucking course she would do something like this for that.

  
Taryn’s smirk widened when she saw Karkat’s angry mask twitch slightly in realization. She had him. ‘I’m in for it now,’ she thought. Knowing that Karkat couldn’t maintain a poker face if it killed him, she added a snotty, “Well?” to drive the point home. That did it. He was quickly heading her way. “Someone else take over for now. I have to deal with an unwarranted interruption.” He grumbled as he snatched the human girl’s arm and pulled her with him out the living room and down the hall. He opened a random door and flung her inside. The meeting was being held at Eridan’s hive, so he gave much less of a fuck about his shit than if it were anyone else’s place.

  
When he locked the door and turned around he was glad to find that he had thrown Taryn into a small study. There was a desk and a bookcase and couch, but not much else. And she stood in the middle of the space, hands clasped innocently in front of her. Karkat reached back and made sure the door was locked once more before advancing. She was ready. “You know if you wanted some alone time, you could have just fucking asked,” he muttered as he pulled her jacket down her shoulders and pushed her against the desk.

  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t think of any other way to get you to pay attention to me,” she said with a smile that didn’t match the remorse in her words. She pressed her body against his aggressively and softly began kissing his neck. “Will you ever forgive me?” Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. “I’m soooo sorry.”

  
Karkat had her grey blouse unbuttoned and lying on top of her jacket. He began to work on the fastenings of his pants with one hand, “Like hell you are you defiant slug.” Oooh, was he doing that then? She was hoping for a punishment that would have Equius sweating for days. Taryn loved soft gentle Karkat that she only saw in private dearly, but the Karkat that said nasty things to her in Alternian and Human slang was much more delicious when her needs were more…immediate. She gasped when he grabbed a fistful of her purple hair and moaned gratefully when he shoved his tongue in her mouth. They kissed urgently and messy, apparent to them both that their alone time was long overdue. She shivered when Karkat’s writhing bulge flopped free of its covering and landed with a heavy pap against her covered womanhood. She made the error of trying to climb up on the desk, so that he could have access under her skirt. When Karkat Vantas is in control he doesn’t like for her to attempt to think ahead of him. A rough tug on her hair severed their lip lock.

  
“Look who the fuck’s being all presumptuous and shit?” He growled as he stuck his hand in the waistband of her skirt and yanked her off the desk. “You’re not getting your rocks off that easily. On your fucking knees, human.” He didn’t give her time to comply before he pushed her to her knees so that she was level with his large, red tinted tentacle. Just the sight of it never failed to make her hungrier and more than eager to please her matesprit. As she stared at it, she knew what she wanted to do to it, but she also had to wait for Karkat to command it. She met his wicked grinning expression with pleading eyes. “Good to know you mastered the look of total submission. Now suck it. And I want you to look at me as you swallow every drop.”

  
He grabbed his bugle to still it enough for her to get her mouth around – the most his generosity extended right now - and his breath hitched when she began to move her head back and forth slowly. The twirling appendage threatened to choke her at times, but once she settled on a technique she relied on Karkat’s encouraging moans to guide her. He especially loved it when she pulled her head back so only the tip rested in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it before plunging it in until it hit the back of her throat. “H-holy fuck,” he gasped. He was getting close. She could taste the familiar hint of cherries from the precum that dripped on her tongue. Her hand slid up her inner thigh, under her skirt to rest on her wet panties. His hand was still between her head and the desk, but when he bucked his hips roughly against her mouth, she made a startled, muffled squeak. “I didn’t fucking tell you to pleasure yourself, did I?” She shook her head, hair falling over her eyes so it was hard to see his expression. “Finish me off, slut. I’m not done with you yet.”

  
Karkat tightened his grip on her hair and began moving his hips back and forth, blissfully fucking her mouth. “Use your hands,” he commanded. Taryn obliged eagerly, using saliva left behind from her mouth to massage the untouched areas. He purred deeply, much to her satisfaction. It surprised her the first time it happened and when she pointed it out to him he made her swear not to tell anyone. Taryn found it fucking sexy and this was the signal that she needed him to come so that every inch of his writhing bulge could be inside her. Encouraged, she began sucking harder, which had her lover clutching the edge of the desk with his free hand. “H-holy shit.” He panted. “That’s a good girl. Oh Gog, here it comes…look at me!” He growled with a strained grunt as their eyes connected and the warm cherry tasting substance filled her mouth. As commanded she swallowed every drop as she gazed into his half-lidded crimson eyes. She wondered what she looked like to him.

  
The thought was shortlived as she was pulled to her feet and he bunched up her skirt to her waist, using it to lift her onto the desk. With one hand Karkat yanked her panties down her long legs and moved them apart with a sideward bump of his hips. “Fucking soaked for me already? What a fucking slut.” He grinned devilishly, clamping his sharp teeth on her nipple through her bra. Two of his fingers slid into her simultaneously. The poor girl barely had time to gasp before he began moving them mercilessly in and out of her. She could only pant as her awkward positioning on the edge of the desk made it impossible for her to move and gave him control over her pleasure. “Don’t think that just because you’re wearing my color that I’m going to go easy on you.”

  
“Please don’t be easy.” She whispered, followed by a whimper when his fingers slid out partly. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. That is the thing she did not want him to do.  
“You’re giving me orders?” His eyes narrowed at her. She shifted uncomfortably to try and coax his fingers back into action. Her legs tightened against his sides as his thumb pressed against her clit and began massaging it in a circle at medium pace. She let out a soft cry at the sensation. “I’m giving the orders, Taryn.” He shoved his fingers in until he brushed her G-spot. Karkat didn’t know how much longer he could hold out seeing her face so flushed and wanting like that. He wanted to fuck her so hard into the desk that it splintered into pieces.

  
With his free hand that helped support her on the desk, Karkat slid the strap of her bra down, exposing the breast he had bit earlier. It was still red and the slight purple bruises let him know to expect complaints from her of soreness later. His tongue darted out and quickly swirled around her nipple a few times before enclosing it in his mouth. He sucked aggressively while continuing the ministrations of his fingers until he heard the familiar pattern of gasps and a shaky stutter of his name meaning his disobedient matesprit was about to come. He promptly removed his fingers and mouth from her body. He licked his digits clean before running his squirming bulge against her wetness. “You want this?” His voice was husky and seductive, the feel of his bulge backing up his words painfully.

  
“Karkat, please.”

  
“Answer the fucking question.” He growled. “Matter of fact, beg for it. Convince me that you’ll be obedient from now on.” He sounded calm, but from the rate his bulge twitched he was hoping that she would make this easier for him. Meanwhile, Taryn fucking loved when he got into the role. She wanted to make it more difficult for him. But they were on time constraints. Who knows how long they had been at it already. But she also definitely knew that she didn’t want to leave this room until he had fucked her. Very long and very hard. That was the whole point of going out of her way to nitpick at his idea. “Well?” He asked, using the same inflection that got her in this room in the first place. The tentacle wriggled roughly against her entrance.

  
“K-K-Karkat! Fuck me…” Taryn's said in the most sweetest of desperation. She squeaked when the tip passed the barrier. “Oh fuck, Karkat.”

  
“What else?” He was trying to hold it together. His breathing was heavy with the strain. Why did she have to say his name like that?

  
She was losing her mind. “Fuck, I’ll be good. I won’t disobey anymore! Just…please, fuc-ah! Ah! Oh…yes!”

  
All manner of gentility was thrown to the wind as Karkat shoved his bulge in her to the hilt and pulled out roughly in a series of long, hard strokes before the girl had even finished her thought.. The desk began to creak under their weight. Karkat paused. Any faster would be too much noise, knowing how vocal they could get when immersed in the role. He leaned forward as he moved his hips forward torturously slow. She whimpered as the bulge begun acting up inside her in protest to its owner’s actions. “Get too vocal and I’ll stop.” He whispered. He waited for her nod before he resumed his thrusts. This time, also aware of the time constraints he slammed into her faster. He watched in sadistic satisfaction as she tried to quiet her moans by biting down on her lower lip. He was making this too easy for her.

  
“You’re so fucking tight, Tarry,” he said as he pulled her ass further to the edge of the desk, granting him deeper access to her prized spot and making moving her hips against him that much more impossible.

  
He definitely knew how to punish her. Trying not to make loud sounds was hell for someone who was used to being loud and the way the edge of the desk dug into her backside kind of hurt. But Gog, the way he pounded into her spot had her seeing stars. She loved it. She loved the setting; she loved the circumstance. Hearing Karkat say demeaning things to her and accidentally forgetting his dominate role to tell her how much he loved being inside her sent her to the edge. Karkat was the only guy who could pull it off for her. “Karkat!” This exclamation came...rather loudly. It was almost a scream. She hadn’t meant for it to slip out. She whimpered when he stopped and slid out of her.

  
“You just fucking love disobeying me, don’t you?” She was promptly yanked off the desk onto her feet.

  
“Karkat-,” she pleaded.

  
“Shut up, cunt.” He said, turning her and bending her over the desk. “This is what happens to bad girls who don’t listen to their fucking matesprits.”

  
Taryn gasped as he plunged his bulge into her once more, picking up where he left off only much rougher. He arched her back so that he could hit her spot better and this time she couldn’t fight the enraptured scream from escaping her before Karkat clamped his hand over her mouth. “Shut the fuck up!” He snapped with no relent in his assault. “Take this bulge. You’re getting the punishment you fucking deserve you dumb slut.” God, if this was her punishment then she should misbehave more often. Maybe Karkat liked it most when she was on her worst behavior, within reason.

 

In the other room full of trolls continuing their meeting, halfway through Tavros’s presentation on making the chat program better by adding accessibility features for the disabled, a faint rhythmic knocking could be heard from down the hall. The meeting room fell silent as each troll exchanged varied looks with each other. Terezi snickered, red shades catching the light deviously, “Oh, Karkat. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

  
“Waith…no…they woulthn’t,” Sollux added, facepalming.

  
“Knowing Taryn, I am 100,000,000 percent sure that they are. She lured him right into her web the sly bitch,” Vriska said with a cackle.

  
“My motherfucking grubbro!” Gamzee exclaimed.

  
“Mew? Purrrhaps they are locked in somewhere and need our help getting meowut?” Nepeta suggested, contempt crossing her features at the mere thought.

  
“Karkat!” They heard Taryn moan in euphoria. There was a pause and the knocking got louder. A scream was cut abruptly.

  
“Oh my glub, he’s reelly harpooning her.” Feferi gasped as she looked over at her seething moirrail.

  
Wwhat the ewerlasting fuck?! Not on my expensiwe coral desk they’re not!” Eridan screamed. “There isn’t ewen a pail in there!”

  
“We…might as well let them get it out of their system so there won’t be anymore…interruptions to the agenda we set forth today.” Kanaya hissed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

  
“I don’t really mind it. This meeting was getting a bit dull,” Aradia sighed, gazing longingly at Sollux.

  
“I….think I need a towel, but I shall wait until they are done.” Equius panted, sweat rolling down his brow.

 

Back in the study, Karkat was debating on a befitting punishment to drive his point home. They’ve been gone long enough for their friends to have an idea of what was really happening. He wasn’t sure if they could hear the desk knocking against the wall or not. Should he make her scream the loudest she could, so that everyone could hear her? Make her cum and force her to sit through the rest of the meeting with no underwear? The red blood bit back a loud moan that thinned out into a whimper when he felt her clench around his bulge. She was getting close again. He knew what he would do. The fun didn’t have to end here. He waited until he heard the familiar rhythm of breaths. He let go of her mouth so that he could hear it clearly. Pantpant. Pant…Pant. “You fucking love this don’t you? Sounds like you’re about to cum, huh bulgesucker?”

  
“K-Karkat…”she whispered.

  
“That’s right. How about you scream my name when you come, hm?”

  
“I’m gonna…” She sighed. Here it comes.

  
“That’s i-actually I changed my mind,” he said, pulling out quickly, leaving the human in a state of shock.

  
“Karkat? Wha…wha?” She gasped, allowing herself to be stood on shaky legs and turned to face a smirking troll. She was…almost there…and he just…stopped. This was a new level of punishment and Taryn wasn’t sure if it irritated or turned her on. Her eyes bore into him with a look that could start an inferno. Karkat chuckled darkly as he tilted her head up and pressed a small kiss to her lips. “We can finish,” his finger hooked under the strap of her bra and pulled it back in place, “only if you’re on your best fucking behavior the rest of the meeting, okay?”

  
She couldn’t really do much else, but nod.

  
“Good human. Let’s get back in there.” Two soft pats on the rear, before he bent to pull up his boxers and slacks, tossing the dazed girl her blouse and panties while down there. Taryn put on her respective articles of clothing and noticed red indentations left on her thighs from the desk. Her skirt covered it easilt while standing, but one slight move while sitting and they'd be exposed for the group to see. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked back at Karkat who was waiting by the door with a concerned look on his face. She pulled on her jacket and walked into his arms.

  
"Hey, are you okay?" His hand slid from her waist up to her cheek. "I, uh, didn't go overboard, did I?"

  
She smiled. Usually this would happen in the form of cuddling, petting, and soft conversation with lots of reassurance back at their hive. The fact that he still checked up on her after meant a lot. He was such a gooey hardass. "I'm fine, Kar. I'm a little sore, but I'm okay." She stepped on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "I needed this. Thank you. And I am sorry I was being a bitch earlier."

  
His eyes searched her face for a bit, thick eyebrows knit together in concentration. He looked away shyly with red cheeks, "We don't have to be rough later. I can make love to you as long and gently as you want me to."

  
She found the heat rushing through her body at his words. Bless Skaia that she flushed for the troll who watched romcoms and learned to be in touch with his lover's needs. "I am so flushed for you I can't believe you're real sometimes."

  
He smiled, a rarity for him that it often looked sinister when he did, "Flushed for you too."

 

EXTENDED ENDING  
Karkat and Taryn returned to the living room full of trolls as 22 pairs of eyes settled on them. They sat closely together while Tavros finished up his presentation regarding budgeting his accessibility services for the program. When he was done, Karkat stood, "My apologies for the interruption. Now I will pick up where I left off in case you idiots didn't understand the first time. I'll take a poll once again. raise your hands and keep your nutrition chutes closed! Who thinks there should be a self-destruct button in Trollian?"

  
The group came alive with grunts, groans, and sighs of exasperation. Taryn, the lone human of the group and matesprit of said troll, crossed her legs. Her skirt climbed up her thigh exposing the red marks from their rendezvous. She smiled implishly as she chirped, "I think that is a brilliant idea, Karkat!"

Oh yes, she was going to be on her best behavior for tonight's reward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! First work published on this site and my first work published in years. I'm still getting the hang of the formatting here. It would mean a lot if you leave a review. I'm always looking for feedback to improve my writing. Though I guess in the fanfiction community, some believe smutfics don't really need a lot of skill to write. Either way, I'm interested in your thoughts.  
> My inspiration for this story was my headcanon that Karkat is a very rough dominating lover because of his need to be the leader during the comic, but we also know he's kind of sensitive as well which gives insight into the way he behaves at the end after. Taryn is just a female character put in for him to fuck. I'm not really interested in the character herself since this is purely a smutfic.


End file.
